Inside Maya Hart
by lauraosnes
Summary: 'I have nobody at home who helps me with my homework.' / Maya Hart may seem strong to everyone, but on the inside, she's breaking. This is why.
1. Chapter 1

hey people of the Girl Meets World fandom. I'm in love with the new series and I've watched the pilot like fifty times and I've watched 'Girl Meets Sneak Attack' about twenty times. I love everything about the show but Maya's home-life interests me greatly and I want to write it my own way. So, I hope you guys like this story and please review. Enjoy!

* * *

Maya's POV

Waking up on this particular Monday, I wasn't exactly beaming with happiness. I mean, have you ever met a child who was happy to be up at 6 on a Monday after a weekend of sleeping in? It's not the only reason I'm grouchy, but it's the one I'll be telling people. Once I force myself out of the bed, I make my way over to my closet. Hmmm, too drab. Not long enough sleeve. Too plaid. Ew, why do I even own this? Finally, I spot the outfit I want; A white and black striped three quarter sleeved top and a pair of light wash jeans, topped of with a red faux leather jacket and and my pair of black studded converse. I take my hair out of the braid I put it in the night before and BAM, natural waves. After dabbing on some makeup to make myself look prettier (and other reasons), I'm ready.

I head downstairs to the main area in my lovely apartment. The room isn't a disaster area, which much mean he's not home yet. Either that or mom had some extra time that morning to clean up whatever mess he made this time. Speaking of mom, I spot her in the kitchen, jamming things into her purse.

"Morning Mom," I greet, walking over to her. She jumps, looking up. Seeing it's only me, she sighs and continues jamming things into her purse. Based off her uniform for her waitress job at the diner and the shirt and vest she's jamming into her bag, I'm guessing she's working all day and won't be back till probably eight or nine tonight.

"Hey sweetheart, listen, I'm working a double shift at the diner today and then I have a shift at the general store, so I won't be home till eight at the earliest. There's easy mac in the cabinets and I'm just a call away if you need me," my mom says, not looking at me but focusing on her purse. I know she's only saying the call thing just to seem like a good mom. I know if I call her while she's working, she just tell me if I'm hurt or injured to call 911 and if it's not 911 worthy, then it's not worth calling her.

"Ok mom, work hard. Oh, is he, um, home yet?" I ask, not looking at my mom when I ask this. She doesn't need to see the fear in my eyes at the thought that he could walk in with her not being here. She'd feel bad and blame herself for putting us in this situation and then start making promises that we both know she won't keep.

"No sweetie, but I'd hurry if you want to miss him. I have to run, but remember," my mom says, walking over to me and moving my head so I'm looking at her, "This isn't a permanent situation. This just a little bump in the road. I love you and have a good day at school." My mom kisses me on and grabs her purse and leaves the house. A bump in the road, yeah, I'm pretty sure most bumps don't last for seven years.

Knowing I need to hurry, I open every cabinet until I find the box of granola bars. Grabbing a bar, I quickly rip open the wrapper and take a huge bite. Walking over to the fridge, I look through it until I find the milk and pour myself a glass, taking a sip before taking another bite of the granola. Looking at the clock, I know I need to hurry up so I stuff the rest of my breakfast into my pocket and pour the milk into the sink. I rush into the living room and grab my bag. I'm good, I'm...

The door to the apartment opens and my lovely step father walks in. Ah, so close! I tense at the smell of him, a mix of beer and smoke. He stumbles in, drunk. I look at the ground, hoping that maybe if I stay still then he won't see me. No such luck.

"Hey, shouldn't you be on the way to school," he says, walking over, his words all jumbled and slurred, his walk shaky. He almost trips over the coffee table, but catches himself before he falls.

"I was just leaving now," I say, my voice barely over a whisper. I really hope he can't hear the fear in my voice. He reaches me and grabs my chin, forcing my head up.

"Well, then I guess you'd better hurry. I'd hate for you to be late. But I better not catch you at this house after 6:45 after today, understand," he says, squeezing by chin pretty hard. Breathe Maya, just get out of this. In a minute he'll be upstairs and you'll be on your way to Riley's. Just answer him and you'll be out of here.

"Yes sir," I answer, hoping that's good enough for him. He nods and releases his hold on me, walking up stairs, grumbling about something. Once he vanishes form my view, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I grab my bag and rush over to the mirror by the door. Ok, good, no marks or anything. That'll save me time. But that stupid panic feeling that sits in my stomach won't leave.

"OK, Maya, you're fine. No new marks, no bruises, nothing like that. This is good, this is really good. Come on Maya, get a hold of yourself. This is ok, you're ok. You're stronger than this. To everyone outside of this apartment, you are strong. Show them how strong you are, you're stronger then this! Be strong, show the world that you're a strong person who can do anything they want," I tell myself, trying to convince myself. And I guess it works cause that jittery feeling leaves and I feel ready to face everyone.

I put the strong mask on and walk out the door, ready to face the world.

* * *

So, I hope you guys liked the first chapter of the story. What do you think about Maya's mom? Her step father? What do you think will happen? Tell me in a review. And if you like to role-play, then check out my GMW role-play forum. And if you want to see what Maya's outfit looks like, there will be a link up on my profile in a minute or two.

QOTD- What are you most looking forward to in this season of GMW? Tell me in a review.

Until next time...


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone, i'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed, you guys made me feel really bad about not updated, but all the support on the last chapter was awesome. i hope you like this one as well. sorry it took a while, but i couldn't decide if i wanted to do the episodes or not, but i decided to not do the whole episode, but do little scenes not included that with help lead to the main storyline. that's not confusing, is it? anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Maya's POV

Hopping off the subway at Riley's stop, I walk a little ways down the street to her apartment building. It's not that far from the station and even if it was it was, I wouldn't mind. Riley lives in one of the nice parts of the city. The part that has trees on the sidewalks and safe areas for children to play without the fear of getting robbed or beaten up. It's a nice change from the neighborhood my family resides in. Not that my neighborhood is the worst, cause there are plenty that make mine look like heaven on earth. But it's not the place for children to play hopscotch.

"Maya," I say into the buzzer when I arrive at the apartment building.

"Come right up," Riley's voice says through the intercom and I'm buzzed in. I walk up the stairs to the apartment and walk right in.

"Sup peeps," I say, walking over to the kitchen table and sitting next to Riley.

"Maya, oatmeal," Mrs. Matthews says as I sit down, placing a bowl in front of me. I know better to argue with her, so I just eat it. After we finish, Riley and I head to the subway to go to school. The ride isn't as eventful as it was the day before, but it's still fun to watch Riley try to get the hang of things. She seems kind of upset Lucas isn't on the subway, but it gives us some time to talk about him without him or Mr. Matthews around.

"So, you have any dreams last night about a Texas boy?" I ask, nudging her with my shoulder. Riley's face turns a light red at the subject of farm boy.

"What, no, of course not. That's crazy talk," Riley says, her words getting all jumbled up.

"Riley, please, I know you like him. And I'm pretty sure he likes you," I say and her face brightens at the thought that Lucas likes her.

"Really? You think he likes me?"

"Oh totally. I already rooting for the two of you to be voted Prom Queen and King," I say as we arrive at our stop and hop off the subway.

**...!...**

School is pretty boring today, at least, up until now. Lucas sat with us at lunch and I could practically hear Riley's heart start beating a million miles a minute. But of course, throw her dad in the mix and the moment is ruined. Mr. Matthews is the definition of over-protective dad. He freaks out over any contact with boys. Well, Riley's definition of freak out. I'd give anything for my step-dad to react to things like Mr. Matthews does.

Riley doesn't get how lucky she is. Her dad is nice and there for her. My step-dad is always out until the early morning, getting drunk. And on very _special_ days, he doesn't go out until midnight and to pass the time until he leaves, he picks out every one of my flaws and punishes me for them. And let me tell you, his punishments aren't 'no phone for a week' or 'grounded for a month'. No, they're 'ten slaps on each cheek' or 'five kicks to the ribs'. Lucky me.

"So, did you do your homework?" Riley asks me as we walk to her dad's class.

"Nope, did you?" I ask, already knowing the answer. Riley always does her homework. I haven't done my homework in forever. And it's not because I don't care, it's because I can't at home. It's either I don't understand it and no ones there to help me or it's that I'm trying to avoid getting beaten to a pulp by my step-dad.

"I did and I did yours too," Riley says, a smile forming on her face. Of course she did.

**...!...**

Alright, thinking back at the whole homework rebellion, maybe it wasn't such a good idea. I mean, I didn't mean to set off the fire alarms and soak everyone with those sprinklers. I didn't even think they worked! My punishment wasn't that bad, just detention for a week and I was sent to the principal's office, which is where I sit now. The principals ranting on and on about discipline and the importance of homework, so I just tune him out.

Thinking back to the conversation I had with Mr. Mathews moments before now, I regret what I said. And I mean really regret it. Ugh, me and my big mouth. Now he's going to think something's wrong with my home-life and probably try to figure out everything. And that can't happen. I know what would happen if that happened and it's not good. My step-dad would be sent to jail, which wouldn't be that horrible, but my mom would be sent too since she knows what my step-dad does to me. Then I'd be some foster kid and be sent from house to house and probably never see Riley again. I don't want that to happen to me.

"And of course, we'll have to tell your parents," the principal says, pulling me out of my thoughts. Tell my parents? Oh no. No no no no no no. That's bad, that's really bad. If he finds out about this, I'll be lucky if I make if out of the house in one piece.

"Tell my parents? Come on sir, can't you trust me to tell them," I say, trying to be as persuasive as I can be.

"This is too big to not tell your parents Ms. Hart. I'll be giving them a call as soon as we're done here, which is right now. Good day Ms. Hart."

I'm so dead.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? How did I portray the characters? Do you like how I'm writing the story? What's going to happen to Maya when she gets home? Tell me what you think in a review. And I swear, I'll update quicker next time. And be on the look out for a one-shot I'm writing for GMW.

QOTD- Fav moment in GMW so far?

Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

I am soooooooooooooo sorry you guys! It's been so long since I updated and you have no idea how bad I feel. I've been extremely busy with school, since I just started my freshmen year and I decided to take all honors classes. I promise I'm going to try to update more. This chapter was hard to write because I don't really like writing abuse and I don't really go into any detail cause I just can't. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Maya's POV

After my meeting with the principal, I see Riley waiting outside the school. She waited for me the entire time I was in the principal's office? That's Riley for you. That's the part of Riley I wish I was more like, the eternal optimist. I don't get how she does it, how she always stays so cheery all the time. Doesn't she know how bad the real world is. She says she's ready to face the world, but I don't think she is. She thinks the world is full of happiness and cheer, but when she finds out the truth, it's going to hit her like a brick wall.

The world isn't full of happiness or rainbows Riles. It's full of pain and disappointment. It's full of crazies and psychos. It's full of harm and danger. It's full of sadness and depression. The world crushes all your hopes and dreams faster then you can blink. Trust me, I've seen this all up close and personal. It's the world I live in. And I don't want Riley to experience that.

I know what I have to do. I have to let Riley go. I can't keep holding her back. Riley's going to do great things in the world, but not me. We live on two opposite sides of the world; her the nice and happy side and me, the sad and depressed. I don't want to be the reason Riley is exposed to the dark evils of the world and I know Mr. M feels the same way, he made that very clear today.

Even though it hurts to let her go, I know I have to.

**..!..**

I should have know Riley wouldn't let me leave her that easily. She cares too much and only sees the good in people. Eternal optimist, remember. Maybe it was a good thing that she's there for me. It's nice to take a break from the hellhole I live in and see the happy side of the world that's she lucky enough to call hers. Seeing her stand up in front of her family that like, all for me, was a different kind of feeling. It was a pretty nice feeling, knowing someone cared that much for me. And while I appreciate it, it did do some damage.

After she dragged me to her house and declared our friendship, a lot of time had passed since school had ended. I know the principal had called my parents by this time and that meant that I was going to be in big trouble. Now add the fact that I'm late coming home after school. Like, a couple hours late. I'm so dead. I'm deader then dead. I'm going to be put through so much pain, I'm going to wish I was dead.

I ran down the street to the subway and stood impatiently on the steel train, tapping my foot in a rapid fashion. I urged the train to move faster, praying to god that my step-dad was too drunk to notice I wasn't there or that he was already gone for the night. Maybe he wouldn't even care about it, maybe he'd just brush it off and ignore me. Yeah right Maya, keep on dreaming.

The train stopped at my stop and I hopped off, tearing up the steps, accidentally knocking someone's coffee over (Oops?). I raced down the streets, almost getting hit by a couple taxis and one bus. As soon as I reached my apartment building, I slowed down a little bit, trying to catch my breath before running up the stairs to my third floor apartment.

When I reached the door to my apartment, I stood outside of it for a second. Do I really want to go inside? Do I want to face the wrath of the evil step-devil? Am I ready to face all the fears that lie behind that door, awaiting me to enter? Am I ready to enter my greatest nightmare? I could easily just turn around and run away, go join some circus or something. Nah, I could never be in a circus, clowns freak me out too much. But right now, those clowns look incredibly appealing.

No, Maya, you can't. You can't run away from your problems, you have to face them head on. You have to be brave, be strong. Running away won't help with anything, he'd just find you and hurt you even more. Just get it over with.

I reached out for the door knob and twist it open, the door creaking open. I slowly stepped in, not seeing him. I sighed out of relief, stepping fully inside the apartment and closing the door behind me. As soon as the door is shut, I heard steps traveling down from upstairs. Oh no. He entered the living, glaring at me. The smell of smoke and beer is heavy, so he must have been drinking all day. He stepped close to me, close enough so I can hear his breathing. Calm down Maya, I repeated to myself, it's going to be fine, just breath.

"You, my dear, are in very big trouble," he said, smiling. Gulp.

**..!..**

A few hours later, he left. He stopped causing me pain and left to go drink himself to death. Maybe he'd finally die, oh you have no idea how much I want that to happen. For him to walking to the bar and get hit by a bus. Or for him to make the wrong guy angry and get shot or something. Anything to get him out of my life. Anything to get him to feel the pain I always feel.

I walked upstairs to my room, locking the door incase he came back. I even pushed my dresser in front of my door, just incase. After I felt safe, I let my walls down, tears began streaming down my face faster then Niagara. Everywhere hurt, every bone in my body felt like it had been stepped on by fifty dinosaurs. My arm had cuts up and down from the knife he had grabbed. My other arm had a bruise blacker then the nighttime sky. My back felt like it had been run over by an army tank and my stomach hurt from when he shoved me into the kitchen counter. Everything made me feel pain, but nothing hurt more than my heart.

Why does this always happen to me! What did I do wrong? Did I make some big mistake in my life that caused me this misfortune? Is this some way to make me realize some deep message about how much life sucks? Did I make fun of the wrong person on my way to school? What did I do to deserve this! What did I do to cause me to feel so unloved? Why does nothing every go right in my life?

With these questions flouting around my mind, I fell asleep.

* * *

So, there's the chapter. I hope you guys like it and I know it doesn't make up for all the months I've been gone, but I hope it makes you hate me less. I hope I'll have some more time on my hands to write more of this story sooner and to hopefully, make it up to you guys, I'm going to finish a one-shot I've been working on. It focussed on Cory and Riley and let's just say, some harsh words are said. Hopefully I'll finish that this weekend and upload it sometime tomorrow. If you guys have any one-shot requests, leave them below and try my hardest to write them.

What did you guys like in this chapter? Anything I should change (Other then my updating speed.) What do you think will happen next? Tell me in a review. And I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't keep asking me to update or yell at me for not updating in the reviews. It makes me really annoyed and I almost stopped the story because of it last time. I'm a busy person and I try to update when I can. The more 'update soon' reviews I get, the longer I will take to update.

Okay, anyway, again I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

QOTD- Favorite episode of Girl Meets World so far?

Until next time...


End file.
